The Scarred King
by wolfdemonx211
Summary: If you've watched The Lion King remake in 2019 you remember the scene when Scar wants Sarabi as his queen. Obviously she rejects him. But when he is introduced, he says that he has "tremendous respect" for the Queen. So this story follows exactly that scene and what happens afterwards, but she doesn't reject him. I guess enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"The Pride Lands are in imminent danger"

It's been two years since Mufasa was killed, and Scar took over the Pride lands. During that time the herds have moved on and the prey was mostly killed of. It was a day like any other. Scar has gone with the heyenas for a quick hunt.

"Nala" - Sarabi spoken.

"Come, sit down with us."

"I am not gonna stand idle, while our home gets destroyed. We have to do something"

"There is nothing that we can do now. Scar is the King."

"Then let's leave! Anything's better than this tyrant."

"Nala. Pride rock is our home. We can't just leave"

Suddenly they were all startled. They overheard the hyenas specific laughing. They were dragging a gazelle to the top of the cliff. Scar was coming with them, and it looked like he was staring at Sarabi this whole time.

"What was this about?" - she thought to herself, not knowing what is next to come.

Shenzi, the hyena leader came to the lionesses.

"Sarabi. King wishes to see you"

Nala heard this and was furious.

"Don't go." - she begged.

Sarabi stood up and said:

"I am not afraid of him".

She went alone, slowly approaching the cliff edge. There she saw an old black manned lion feasting on a gazelle. He heard her steps and spoke faster.

"Won't you join me Sarabi? There's plenty to go around." - he nodded.

"You're over hunting Scar."

"I've simply perfected the kill, with the help of my army."

Sarabi got angry.

"You are killing everything!"

"Don't you see? There is nobody to challenge me. We can finally take whatever we want!

She was confused.

"We?" - she asked.

Scar made a sad face, though she couldn't see it. It was hard for him to speak right now. His mouth was covered in blood.

"Long ago you chose Mufasa over me, but now there is a new King. So stop being so selfish."

"You are the selfish one!" - she replied, happy that she stood up to him.

"Other lions look to you. As long as you resist, they will reject me. Please. Take your place by my side, and we will feast together." - Scar looked at her and tried to form a smile, to show her that he actually cares. He has always cared for her. He never stopped loving her.

"I will not be your Queen."

"Sarabi please, let me at least explain. Do you remember, when I and Mufasa fought for the mantle of the king?"

"How could I forget? You were beaten and scarred. This was the day you changed your name. From Taka to Scar. I think I liked the old one more."

"Yes I was beaten, but as far as the brains goes I got the lions share. But it's not what this is about. It's what Mufasa did to me before that. Since we were cubs I really liked you. You do remember that we played a lot. I cared for you."

"You did, but when your training to the challenge started you rejected me. And then after your lost you were avoiding me as much as possible. I still don't know why."

"It was Mufasa's fault."

"What? How can this be his fault?" - she was surprised.

"Let me tell you how it all happened" - and he started to tell her the story of what happened between him and Mufasa.

"Father why is that Mufasa will be the King?! I am not worse!" - Taka yelled because his father, Ahadi, just announced that Mufasa is going to be the King.

"Because, you furball, are not fitted to be the King. You lack compassion and judgment. And your brother has everything a great leader needs." - he laughed at his younger son. Unfortunately he did not treat him with proper respect.

"How can you say that to your own son? I loved you father, but it's the last time I am hurt by you" - Taka started running.

"Son! Please no! I didn't mean to. Come back! Taka!" - Ahadi tried to call him back but it did not work. Taka didn't care anymore.

He ran to Mufasa. He knew what had to be done.

"Oh there you are my big brother! You traitor!"

"Taka? What are you doing here?"

"How long did you think you can hide it from me? A week? A month?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you really think I am that stupid? **Your Majesty**?" - he laughed.

"Ah, I know what this is about. You're mad because father chose me to be the King and not you. Face it Taka. I've always been the better choice."

"You will regret saying that. I challenge you. A fight between you and me, for the mantle of King"

"I accept your challenge punk. But let's make it more interesting. I know you've been keeping a close eye on Sarabi. I always liked her too. So whoever wins, will get the right to be her mate. The loser however, will never speak to her again. So how about that?" - Mufasa laughed.

Taka was horrified. If he lost the fight, he would never be able to speak to the love of his life.

"You will never win so why not. You will make it easier for me to get her." - Taka's words may have sounded confident, but he wasn't sure anymore.

"Good for you. So, first day of the next month. And you better be ready. I want to give everyone a good show." - Mufasa mocked his brother even more before leaving.

1 Month later, day of the challenge.

"My faithful subjects" - Ahadi has spoken from the cliff.

"Today is the challenge day. I never thought this would happen, but if there are more heirs to the throne it might. It will be brother against brother for the mantle of future King. I wish them both the best of luck" - However, he was cheering for Mufasa. Once he found out that Taka has challenged his brother, he rejected him. It took a great pain for his son, but he did not care.

The crowd roared as the two lion brothers were approaching. Sarabi was watching from a rock. Both Mufasa and Taka were her friends. She even felt something towards Taka at some point. But now she wanted to see who's gonna win.

An old mandrill came between the brothers and marked them with some powder.

"My young princes. Fight fair and honorable. May the best one win."

Taka and Mufasa touched their paws and the fight has commenced. Even now Mufasa was making fun out of his brother.

"Obviously I am the best here so an easy win for me." - he laughed.

"Don't bet on it. I will not be defeated so easily."

Taka pounced at Mufasa but he dodged the attack and striked back with his claws. He scrached Taka's left shoulder.

Taka felt the pain and started to lose focus on his surroundings. As Mufasa was pouncing at him, Taka tried to dodge the attack, but has accidentally fallen from a rock. Mufasa has sticked his sharp claws above Taka's left eye and pulled it down. Once he was done, blood was dropping from his claws.

"My eye! I can't see!" - Taka's face was covered in blood. He was scared that he is going to die. Mufasa has used the chance and pinned him down.

"It's over Taka! Give it up! I don't want to kill you in front of all those animals, although it would give me some pleasure to not have to care about you anymore."

Taka hesitated. He did not want to lose Sarabi forever. But he couldn't fight anymore. He touched three times and Mufasa had let him go. The crowd cheered.

Mufasa, now realising what he has actually told Taka, was ashamed of himself. He wanted to say sorry.

"Brother I am so sorry. I did not mean to say those words to you. I was just driven by the fight."

Taka was standing up from the dirt and saw his reflection in a puddle. He had a scar going through his left eye.

"I don't care. You and Father both ruined my life. We might be brothers within blood but that's just it. I hate you. Stay as far away from me. Now you've killed Taka. My name is Scar. And from now on everyone will address me as Scar. And since I am honorable, I will never speak to Sarabi again." - Now called Scar, he wanted to be left alone in peace, so he started to go to his den.

"Brother please. I need you." - Mufasa yelled.

Scar stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"And I needed you. In past tense. Now get lost."

"This is my story." - Scar said and dropped a tear from his scarred eye.

Sarabi had a literal waterfall from her eyes. She felt sorry for him. She started looking at him in another way.

"I can't believe it. It can't be true. Taka I am so sorry. Now I understand why you are who you are."

"That's why I need you Sarabi. You are the only thing, I've been thinking about since I came back to my den as Scar not Taka. I beg you, give me a chance."

"I will. But promise me. Promise that you will change. Show me that you are willing to do good. To bring back the old Taka"

"I will. I pledge this to you, my Queen. Can I hug you please?"

"Yes you furbrain." - Scar and Sarabi shared a passionate hug. She felt his anguish going away for that moment. He really needed someone who can love him.

Scar roared to gather the attention of everyone. Hyenas and lions alike.

"Let the Pride be my witness! I choose Sarabi, as my Queen"

"And I accept. Till the Pride Lands end."

"Long live the queen!" - lionesses roared.

"You did what?!" - Nala yeled.

"How could you? Are you out of your mind!?"

"Nala let me explain. When you will hear the whole story you will understand."

"I don't wanna hear a single word about him. I just never thought you will be so foolish to be that tyrants mate."

"He's only that because of Mufasa."

"I don't believe it. Just damn you both!" - she started running. Scar was about to order a hunt for her but Sarabi saw that and stepped in.

"No Scar! Let her go. She doesn't know what happened to you. And she had a hard time since you became King."

"But she's part of our Pride. It's my duty to keep her safe and well."

"You might have kept her safe, but well? Probably not. Now that's going to change. You're going to change. Is that clear?" - Sarabi smiled.

"Yes my Queen. Sarabi I never stopped loving you."

"Yes I could feel that moments ago. But I don't know where this road will lead us. For now let the lions feed, and we're gonna have to talk about the hyenas."

"What about them?" - he looked surprised.

"This is not one of those talks everyone can hear. Let's go somewhere private." - she nodded.

"Oh I know! I must show you your new den. Our den."

"Perfect." - and they both went to their new den.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Tough times"

Minutes later, Scar's den.

"After all those emotions I experienced today I am so tired. Must be the age."

"Taka. You are just one year older than me. I think I am starting to regret my decision." - she said sarcastically.

Scar literally started crying.

"No please no! I can't live without you now. Please don't leave me."

"Taka, I was being sarcastic. I thought you liked that. I am sorry. Don't worry. For now you're not giving me any reasons to leave you." - she came closer to him and pushed her head into his mane.

His spirits were already lifted.

"Ah, what a relief. I was so worried. So this is our home. I hope you like it."

"It's perfect. As long as you don't snore it will be like heaven in comparison to the lionesses den."

"I don't know if I snore. I lived alone for so long. I didn't snore when we were cubs. Hope at least that stayed the same."

"I will bring Taka back. Maybe not everything, but a part. I felt that there is still good in you. And I believe you can change."

"I don't know. But I will do anything to prove my feelings to you. Just tell me what I can do right now."

"Perfect. Very simple. The hyenas. They must go."

"But why? They are an unstoppable force. With them, nobody will challenge us!"

"Yea nobody will challenge us, because there won't be anyone soon. They are killing everything for sport. They totally disrespected the Circle of Life."

"The Circle of Life? I only heard about it once. But no one explained it to me."

"Seriously? Your father never mentioned that?"

"As I said before, my father spent most of the day with Mufasa. There was no time for the **useless** Taka"

She felt sad.

"You are not useless. Just a little bit broken now. Let's start with my first lesson to you. The Circle of life protects everything that life is about. All beings are connected through it. Example: When we die, our bodies turn into the grass. And the antelopes eat the grass. And then we eat the antelopes. And the cycle repeats itself over and over. During that time all things die and are born again. A never ending cycle."

"And the hyenas upset the balance. I understand Sarabi."

"So you know what has to be done?"

"Yes my Queen. Exile them to the outlands."

"Very good. You learned quickly."

"But there is something you need to know. I can't live with you not knowing."

"You mean that you killed Mufasa?"

He was surprised. Scar started crying out of remorse.

"How did you k-?" - she interrupted him.

"I mean it was pretty obvious. After you told me what happened in the past I just connected the dots. I can understand Mufasa. But why my son Simba, your nephew. He hasn't done anything wrong."

"I know Sarabi. But he's not dead. He has managed to escape."

"What? Where is he!"

"I don't know. All I know is that he left the Pride Lands and traveled through the desert. I understand that you want to kill me right now. Or what would be worse, just leave me. Go on. I deserve a punishment."

She slapped his face with unsheathed paw. The next thing that happened was a suprise to both of them. She kissed him.

"You were supposed to punish me. Not give me joy."

"A little bit of heaven, before the hell."

"I love you Sarabi. Forever."

"Maybe I love you too? Who knows?" - she laughed.

"Right now you have a bigger problem. The hyenas. Now."

"As you wish my wife." - he came closer and leaned in next to her mouth. Seeing her approval with a nod he kissed her. Now they were both going to take care of the problem that has been in the Pride lands for two years.

They both ran back to the cliff. Scar roared to gain the attention.

"Shenzi. By the new decree, you and your hyenas are banished from the Pride Lands! Go now, and don't make any problems."

"A new decree by who?"

"Our great Queen Sarabi. She's wise."

"Who cares what she says. We don't listen to her."

Scar felt something deep inside him. A hatred coming loose.

"What did you just say?" - he started looking evil.

"You heard me right. We are not going anywhere."

"I wanted this to end with peace. An alliance. But have it your way. Choose now. Either go in peace or prepare for a war."

Hearing this Shenzi took a few steps back and started charging at Sarabi. When she lunged right at her she said:

"It's all your fault! You will pay with your life!"

Scar was looking at this the whole time, but his body moved by itself. He lunged at Shenzi who was mid-air and pressed her body to the ground. When he was about to strike a fatal blow Sarabi intervined.

"Taka, no!"

"But why? She almost took you away from me. She disrespected you and our Pride."

"If you will do this, we will not be better than they are. Please Taka."

Scar looked at his paws and unsheated his claws. He felt relived.

"Very well." - she let her stand up.

"Don't come back Shenzi."

"This is not over. You might have won this battle. But the war has just began."

Shenzi roared to signal the hyenas it's time to move. They were finally gone.

"See Taka? Don't you feel better?"

"I do. Thank you so much for showing me a better way. Now what can we do?"

"I mean I had a pretty clear idea but you are not ready for this."

"What was that?"

"The pride has to know what did you do. I am sure some of the lionesses connected the dots themselves but there are those who still don't know what really happened in the gorge."

"Give me some time. I will do it soon."

"I know you will Taka. I haven't asked but are you comfortable with me calling you by your old name?"

"Scar is evil. Taka is the good guy. I hope one day everyone will call me Taka again."

"I will do whatever I can to bring you back. The lion I once felt something to."

"You did?"

"Yes. And I still kinda feel it."

He lunged at her and pinned onto the ground.

"I love you Sarabi. I just hope that my brother will forgive me."

"You've proven to me that he wasn't an angel. I miss him. But after hearing your story, I stopped loving him. I do love you in some way Taka. Just let's go slowly about it okay?"

"As you wish. Now let's head back to our den. It's high time we go to sleep."

"Good idea."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"To heal and protect"

Next day in the morning, Scar's den.

"Hey love." - Scar gently nodded Sarabi with his nose.

"Hi Taka. Is it morning already?"

"I am afraid it is. I could just lie down with you forever. Nothing else matters right now."

"You are so cute. But we can't. We have a kingdom to rule."

"Unfortunately that's true. I wish I had tried to speak with you way sooner."

"You mean talking as of about Mufasa or what?"

"No. I mean you as my mate."

"Taka its okay, you needed time. I am just glad you are being honest with me. It really matters." - she came closer to his fur and plunged her head into his mane.

"Sarabi I really like your touch. It feels so gentle and natural."

"And I love your mane. So beautiful."

"No. You are the beauty here, I am the beast."

"But you are my beast." - she jumped on him and pinned him to the ground. Then she wanted to kiss him but he was faster.

"Okay you silly that's enough of fun for now. We really need to get going."

"I am so happy you are in this with me Sarabi. I love you."

"I love you too Taka." - she licked his mouth. Scar was so delighted when he heard those words coming from her.

When they finally ended their cuddling they went to the lionesses den. There Scar wanted to make some arrangements. He was about to roar to gain the attention but was interrupted by Sarabi.

"You had your fun already. Now let me try."

"Be my guest." - and with a final nod from him Sarabi roared. Every lioness turned her head to the source of the sound and the ones that were still asleep, were just awoken.

"Good morning, everyone. Now you might have missed it, but they hyenas are gone. I with my Queen have banished them from the Pride Lands." - the lionesses cheered. They were dreaming of this day for so long.

"Now, I am going to respect the Circle of Life. But since Sarabi is now my Queen, she can't be the leading huntress. I trust on her the choice of her successor.

"Sarafina, you were always like a sister to me. I want you to take the lead."

"I will be honored my Queen."

"What do you say Taka?"

"You don't have to ask me. I know Sarafina will be a perfect choice. So from now on, you lead the charge Sarafina. You don't have to over hunt anymore."

"Thank you Scar. I will not disappoint. Lionesses, let's go for a celebration hunt." - she rounded up a hunting party and lead it to the lands.

"Taka, can I go with them? For the last time?"

"Yes of course. I will await your return at the cliff. Maybe even see you in action."

"I'll try to impress." - she laughed and pushed herself on his mane. Then she licked his mouth. He returned the favor.

"Good luck to you all." - he said as the lionesses were leaving the den. Scar was now alone. But he knew that Sarabi will be back so he did not worry.

"So, how's living with Scar?" - Sarafina asked, disgusted about the fact that her best friend is with a tyrant.

"I know what you are thinking Sarafina, but you don't know the whole story. All those years ago I've married the wrong lion.." - she gasped.

"How so? Didn't you love Mufasa?"

"I did. But the moment I heard about what exactly happened, I stopped loving him."

"And what did exactly happened?"

"Do you remember when Taka and Mufasa fought for the throne?"

"Yes. It was the day when he changed his name."

"Exactly. But the point is, they didn't just fight for the mantle of the king. They fought for me."

"Wait, what?!" - she yelled.

"When Taka challenged his brother, Mufasa took it a step further and created a second challenge. The winner would get to be with me, and the loser would stop speaking with me. During the challenge Mufasa even threatened to kill Taka.

"That explains Scar's behavior after that day. He never spoke to you because he couldn't. He is honorable after all. But I can't believe that Mufasa would be so evil."

"I couldn't believe that either. His whole life Taka has been taunted by his own father and brother."

"I know you felt something to him all those years ago. After all you were in great pain when he wasn't coming to you anymore. Tell me, do you love him now?"

"I love Taka. I've managed to bring him back. But my work is not done. His heart is still hurt."

"I see. But I can already say that after those 2 days since the announcement, he is a way better King. Kind, gentle, he does exactly what we asked for. Finally no hyenas in the Pride Lands. I wish my daughter would have stayed a little longer and see the effects of you being with him."

"She will return. I know that."

"I just hope that she is safe and well. Anyway let's go. Last hunt together."

"Let's make it memorable." - Sarabi said and they ran to the herds of animals.

There they have managed to take down two adult antelopes. More than enough for the whole pride. They took it back to Pride rock. Sarabi went to get her mate. She came back with him and they all had a feast. Finally, after those two harsh years, the pride was eating together.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the jungle

"In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight!" - a group of animals were singing. Among them a Meerkat, a warthog and a rabbit. They were all happily going to the watering hole. Suddenly they were all startled when they heard some weird noises in the bushes. The "pig" went to see what's that and was surprised when a lioness jumped right in front of them.

"I am sorry. But I have to eat." - she said before chasing them.

The rabbit has managed to get into a hole. The other two however were running for a while until the warthog wasn't able to climb some rocks. He was standing there, looking at the rampaging lionesses, awaiting his death. But as she was leaping, another lion jumped from behind and attacked her. Both were rolling on the ground. But the lioness somehow managed to win the fight, and has pinned the male down.

"Nala?" - he asked trying to take a breath.

"Simba?" - she let him stand up.

"Is that really you?"

"Ye! It's me Simba!" - he laughed and she with him.

"Nala what are you doing here!?"- these two were best friends when they were younger. But due to an evil plan, their fate was parted.

"Oh where have you been!? I thought you were dead!" - she said as she pushed herself into his mane.

"Ha! You thought he was dead, I thought I was dead, that you were gonna eat me." - the warthog has came closer to two lions.

"Very funny. Now I am so sorry but before we move on, how do you two know each other?" - the meerkat has spoken.

"Timon, Pumba. I want you to meet my best friend Nala."

"Best friend? Well that hurts.."

"Nala you gotta love it here, this place is amazing. It's everything you could ever want."

"Simba we need to leave. Scar has taken over with the hyenas. You have to take your place as King.

The young lion looked at her when she said the word King and didn't even flinch. He did not care anymore.

"King?"- Timon asked.

"We kneel before you as loyal servants." - he laughed as they both bowed before Simba.

"Pumba, relax. She's wrong." - he said.

"Seeing you again? You don't know what this will mean to everyone. What this means to me. You have to come home."

"This is my home. Please stay? This place is incredible. I know you will love it." - he came closer and touched her mouth with his.

Nala hesitant made up her mind:

"I can't"

"Come on. At least let me show you around." - and he started padding around to signal her his intentions.

"Where you going? ' - she laughed.

They ran to a small waterfall, and were walking next to each other.

"Simba. It is so beautiful."

"I've told you."

"It's amazing, but there is something I don't understand. If you've been alive all this time, why haven't you come home? We've really needed you."

"They're fine, all right? Nobody needs me."

"You're the King."

"Nala, Scar is the King."

"Simba, he's decimated the Pride lands. There's no food, no water, no -"

"There is nothing I can do."

"What about your mother? This is your responsibility. You have to challenge Scar.

"I can't go back. Ever."

"Why? Because of what happened at the gorge? Scar told us-"

"You wouldn't understand. None of it matters, okay? Hakuna matata."

"What?"

"It's something I learned here. You see sometimes bad things happen and you just can't do anything about it, so you just let go and forget."

"Like your mother becoming Scar's queen?"

"What did you say?"

"Sarabi has accepted the bonding. She is now Scar's mate and the Queen of the Pride lands."

"But didn't you just say that Scar is an awful king? I can't imagine she would be with a bad King."

"She told me that something happened and Scar is totally misunderstood and his behavior is not his fault. I didn't believe it. I still don't."

"My mother never lied. Maybe she was speaking the truth. You should have listened to her."

Hearing this Nala got angry.

"How can you say that? What happened to you? You're not the Simba I knew all these years ago."

"And I never will be. Are you satisfied?"

"No. I came looking for help. I guess I made a mistake."

"I think you did." - he nodded with sadness in his eyes.

"Goodbye Simba" - she said before running away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Time for some arrangements"

Evening, in the jungle

Simba was walking back to his sleeping place where he spent last two years. Timon and Pumba were waiting for him to get back. As he was walking, he noticed that a strange monkey is jumping from tree to tree, mumbling something under it's nose. Simba got annoyed with it.

"Go away" - he said.

"Going away will not answer the question."

"What question? Who are you?"

"I know exactly who I am. The question is: who are you?"

"I am nobody, so, leave me alone, all right?"

"Everybody is somebody. Even a nobody."

"Yea, I think you're confused."

The monkey jumped in front of the lion making him stop.

"I am confused? You don't even know who you are!"

With every word coming from it's mouth, he got more annoyed.

"Oh, and I suppose you do."

That said, he turned back and started going around.

"I held the son of Mufasa."

Hearing this, Simba stopped, and finally starting talking with respect.

"You knew my father?"

"Correction. I know your father."

"He died a long time ago."

"He's alive. And I can take you to him."

Simba couldn't believe it.

"Follow me. I can show you!" - and the monkey started jumping again.

"Hey, hey slower!" - Simba shouted.

"If you can keep up, haha"

"Wait up!" - and he started chasing him through a dark forest.

They've stopped at the beach. The waves were slow, relaxing.

"Come. Your father waits." - he said before showing Simba with his paw to come near him.

With the hope of seeing his father again he did as he was told to. He stopped near the mandrill and looked at his reflection in the water.

"Do you see him?" - the old monkey asked.

"I don't see anything."

"Look closer"- the monkey said as it was touching the water.

The reflection changed to show Mufasa.

"You see? He lives in you."

"Simba." - a voice from the skies has shouted.

He looked up to investigate and saw clouds forming into a known shape. A shape that of a lion.

"Dad?" - he asked astonished.

"Simba. You must take your place in the Great Circle of Life."

"You must remember who you are."

"I am sorry. I don't know how to be like you."

"As King, I was most proud of one thing. Having you as my son.

"That was long time ago."

"No Simba, that is forever."

"What did you do to Scar?" - Simba asked, standing firm.

"Many mistakes, that costed me my life. My own undoing."

"So Nala was right and my mother was telling the truth?"

"Yes Simba. I've done terrible things to my brother. I never thought I hurt him that much."

"You've paid your price father. Nonetheless I still love you."

"Thank you son. Now go, and remember who you are." - and the skies were clear again.

"And so I ask again. Who are you?" - the mandrill asked.

"I am Simba. Son of Mufasa." - with that said he roared and started his run to Pride rock.

As he was leaving the jungle, Timon and Pumba were watching. They felt sad. Their best friend was leaving them. But a new idea was born in the meerkat's mind.

He was traveling for hours, but somehow he has managed to catch Nala in the desert.

"Simba?"

"Come on! What are you waiting for?" - he circled around and thrust ed forward like a rocket and Nala ran with him.

"Let's go home." - he yelled.

They've traveled for a day. But has finally managed to get back to the Pride lands. They were both surprised. There were animals everywhere, the grass has started to grow back, and the sky was blue.

"What? How is that even possible? When I was leaving, this place was in ruins. And now everything is fine?"

"Nala, I don't know how exactly but I spoke to my father. My mother was telling you the truth. I don't know what happened but he has done something to Scar."

"Seeing the Pride lands back in life, proves it. I didn't want to believe it. And looks like there are no hyenas either." - suddenly they heard a squeak from the skies. A small bird was circling around them. It came closer.

"I can't believe it! Simba! You're alive!" - he said.

"Zazu, hey. Long time no see."

"Welcome back home."

"Zazu, do you know what my father has done to Scar?"

"I've only learned about it yesterday. I am sorry Simba."

"Sorry for what?"

"It's better when you hear it from the Queen."

"You're making me worried. It sounds very bad."

"Unfortunately for us, it is."

Zazu was leading both of them to the Pride rock. During their walk they were greeted by various animals.

"Sarabi? Wanna have some fun?"- Scar asked.

"Depends on what you mean Taka." - she laughed.

He lunged at her and started cuddling her. Then he kissed her. From afar it almost looked like they were fighting.

As the two lions and a bird were approaching, Simba seeing his mother under Scar felt like she was in danger. He roared viciously and yelled:

"Stay away from my mother!"

He ran towards the couple. They stopped kissing and stood up. They both yelled when they saw a young lion next to them.

"Simba?!"

"Yes it's me. Mind telling me what were you doing with my mother!? Did he hurt you mom?"

"No you silly. He never would have hurt me."

"That's true. I made a vow. See Sarabi? I told you, that he will return."

She came closer to her mate and thrust herself to his mane.

"Son. There is a lot of things that we need to explain to you. I know it might look bad. But it isn't."

"Scar. What did my father do to you?"

Taka hearing this was surprised.

"How do you know?"

"First Nala told me that something might have happened. But then my father confirmed it. Yes, I spoke to him somehow, but he's dead."

"That is new. Simba, I." - he was interrupted by his wife.

"Son. Your father was a good king, but a horrible brother. Your grandfather, Ahadi, and father mistreated Taka. That's Scar's real name."

"I never knew about your real name uncle."

"That's because I have forbidden using my real name ever since I lost to your father."

"Lost what?"

"We fought for the mantle of the king. And also secretly for your mother. It was his idea. The winner would get to try to be with Sarabi and the loser would never speak to her again. During the fight he threatened to kill me. I was scarred. He left me with this mark. And since I am honorable I did what we agreed to. Only a few days ago, I realized that I can't go alone anymore. I've tried hard to change." - he dropped a tear from his left eye. The scarred one.

"He did change. He's not Scar anymore. Taka is back. And son, you might not like this, but I love him."

"And I love you, my dear." - they kissed in front of them.

"No way. I never thought Scar can be a good guy." - Nala nodded as she came closer to the "party"

"Nala! You're back!" - Scar shouted.

"Your mother was so worried about you. I am so glad that you are back. Did you bring my son back?"

"I was trying to but failed. I honestly don't know what changed his mind."

"Well it was that old monkey. He reminded me who am I. The son of the king."

"Oh that's not good. You were gone so Taka had to take over the throne. But now that you are back, technically you are the righteous heir to the throne."

"But Zazu! Taka is the King now. You can't just dethrone him like that." - Sarabi yelled. She wasn't planing on stepping down so soon.

"Don't worry. That was never my intention mom. I just wanted to come home, and to be..."

"To be what son?"

"To be with Nala." - he answered embarassed.

Nala's cheeks turned pink.

"You really want to be with me?

"Yes Nala. I want you to be my mate."

"I accept." - she purred into his mane.

"Oh how lovely. You remember when you were cubs, and I told you that you are destined to be together? You said that it's disgusting, and It would never happen." - he laughed and they all with him.

"You are a part of the royal family. It's time to reclaim your status Simba. And since now you are together with my nephew, Nala. You are also family."

"It's really strange coming from your mouth, but thank you."

They approached the cliff. Scar roared, then Sarabi, then Nala, and at the very end Simba. Two marriages together. But the day was long from ending.

"Well well. Soon we're gonna have a funeral here." - a strange voice spoken from behind.

They turned back only to see a huge pack of hyenas, led by Shenzi.

"Shenzi.." - Taka said.

"I told you Scar. You can't win this war."

"You've made another mistake. This time I don't know if I will be so merciful."

"Simba, I hope you can handle yourself in the fight. We have to protect our ladies." - he whispered.

"I will try my best, uncle Sc- Taka."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"War of the Pride lands"

"Attack!" - two small animals have yelled. It was Timon who was riding on Pumba. They were charging at the hyenas. They've managed to push some over the edge and get to the lions.

"Timon, Pumba! You're here!"

"Yes, boy. And we brought backup."- he showed at the den's entrance with his paw. There ten or more lionesses has emerged from the shadows. Sarafina was leading them. The hyenas were now surrounded.

"So Shenzi. You still wanna do it?" - Taka asked and laughed.

"How is this possible? You weren't respected at all. You were just a stupid lion called Scar."

"Wow you actually got it right. I was Scar. But guess what? I am Taka! And I am back!"

"Pride landers! Charge!" - he yelled to signal the commencement of the attack.

All the animals have charged for the hyenas. They've quickly managed to chase them out of the Pride rock. But a couple of them has stayed firm. Including Shenzi.

Taka jumped in front of her, and swiped with his claws. He's managed to strike her twice.

"Oh my head! You will regret this!" - when she finished her sentence, she's just realised that a lion was leaping for her from another side. That was Sarabi.

She pinned her down to the ground, just like Taka did couple of days ago.

"Well, well, well. You come into our home, threatening us. Are you sure it was a good idea? "- Sarabi asked.

"Please no! Don't kill me! It was just a misunderstanding okay?"

"Yea, yea. Sure it was. Now I will let you go. But don't come back. I am warning you. Next time you will be dealt with. Understood?"

They both stood up. Shenzi was furious and quickly thought of a plan.

"Of course. Your majesty!" - she yelled as she was lunging toward Sarabi.

Taka has foreseen it and lunged at her, slitting her throat. She died quickly.

"I am so sorry Sarabi. You've tried to make me not do this last time. But I couldn't stop now." 

"Taka, its not your fault. If it weren't for you I would be lying dead on the ground now. Just come to me." - she purred into his mane and licked his mouth. He licked hers in return.

"Is everyone all right?" - The King asked.

"Zazu, count everyone."

"Yes, sire." - he flew up to see if anyone's been killed. Not a moment after he came with the report.

"Sire. Everyone is alive. Just minor bruises."

"Very well. I wanted this to end with peace. Maybe the new hyena leader will have some sense. I did not want to kill Shenzi. But I had to act quickly. I am sorry my subjects. I have failed to uphold the Circle of Life."

"Long live the King!" - the lionesses roared.

"It's not your fault Uncle. She choose it. Not you."

"Maybe you're right. But for now, let us celebrate this victory and your return."

"Oh one more thing. Can Timon and Pumba stay? They saved me when I was a cub and raised me."

"Of course. They are welcomed to stay for as long as they wish."

"Thank you."

With their enemies defeated, they finally could celebrate Simba's return and his confession to Nala. All of them were happy. But after a few hours of feasting, came a time to sleep. Sarabi had a plan on how to spend the remaining night. She along with Taka were alone, in the royal den, lying within each others embrace.

"Taka, you sleep?"

"No. I can't fall asleep."

"What's bothering you?" - she asked concerned.

"It's about what happened today. I can't let it go out of my head."

"Well I have something that might make you sleep with ease. I am your mate, and I love you more than anything."

"What are you saying?"

"I am in heat Taka."

He got embarassed.

"You really want to have cubs with me?"

"Of course you silly! I love you!"

"I love you, forever. But we've been together for only a couple of days. Are you sure it's the right time?"

"Oh just be quiet, and do what has to be done." - she laughed.

"Well, If that's what you want. And one thing so you don't misunderstand me. You are the most important lion in my entire life and I want to have cubs with you.

"No one else matters. Just you." - he added.

"Don't say that silly. We have a kingdom to rule. We have to respect everyone."

"I know, but you're just driving me crazy. I feel like in heaven when I am near you. When I smell you, when I touch you."

"I love you Taka."

"I love you too Sarabi."

Together they shared a passionate moment, celebrating their love and ensuring that it is eternal.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"The future is littered with prizes"

10 days later

"Welcome queen Sarabi. How are you feeling today?" - Rafiki has asked.

"Hey there Rafiki. I am good thank you. What news are you bringing from your nursery?"

"All the animals from the stampede are now in a well enough condition, so I can let them go without supervision."

"This is really great news! And what about the-" - she suddenly felt a strong pain under her belly. It made her fall to the ground.

"My queen! What happened?"

"I don't know. I felt pain under my belly. Right here." - she showed him with her paw.

"I see. Did you eat anything out of the ordinary?"

"No. Just the usual stuff."

"Okay. I must apologize my queen, but I have to ask. Did you mate with anyone?"

She got embarrassed. Her cheeks turned pink.

"I, uhm, eh, Yes."

"When was that?"

"More than one week ago."

"With King Taka I suppose."

"Of course. I love him."

"I know. You've changed him. I think everyone is grateful for that. I am. But anyway, I think you are pregnant. Congratulations!"

"You serious? So fast? I gotta tell my husband!"

"Yes, you must go. Celebrate your time."

"Thank you Rafiki! Good bye!" - and she's just started her sprint to the watering hole. She knew that Taka will be there on his daily patrol.

She saw him from a distance. She picked up her pace and once got close she lunged at him and pinned him down.

"Got ya." - she said before kissing him. She felt his paws embracing her and dragging her closer to his body.

"Sarabi.. You're here. Something's wrong?"

"The opposite. We did it furbrain."

"We did what?" - he was confused.

"I am pregnant."

The moment he heard that, he started crying.

"I love you." - he whispered, not being able to speak louder right now.

"I love you too."

"Now we have an announcement to make. Shall we go?"

"Yes." - After saying that, Sarabi roared to gather the attention of the lionesses in their area. Sarafina came first.

"Sarafina. Gather everyone at the Pride rock immediately."

"At once, Sarabi. Ladies, you heard the Queen. Let's move out!"

Taka and Sarabi padded back to the Pride rock. Simba and Nala were already there.

"So what happened mom? Is everything okay?"

"Well, son. I don't know how to say this to you."

"It's okay honey. I will do it for you. Simba. Me and your mother are expecting cubs."

"Seriously!? I am so happy for you mom! And congratulations for you too Uncle Taka." - Simba came closer to his mother and purred into her fur.

Suddenly Simba felt weird. He has realized something.

"Wait. You are my mother, and you are my uncle." - he pointed at them with his paw.

"Your cubs. Will they be my brothers, sisters, or cousins? "- he laughed.

"Honestly I don't know. But does it really matter?" - The King nodded.

"No. Just joking. I will love them as a family anyway."

"I know you will. Just testing you out." - Taka laughed.

"Sarabi, it's time to announce it to our Pride. Come." - he nodded her gently with his nose and they started going to the cliff. There Taka roared.

"Good evening everyone. I have great news for you. I with Queen Sarabi, have cubs on their way!"

The lionesses cheered. They shouted

"Long live the Queen and King. The Circle of Life continues."

"Thank you for this enthusiasm. I myself can't wait to see our offspring shape the future of our pride. For now enjoy your time." - he nodded, to show that they are dismissed.

They got back to the royal den. There Sarabi had a question to her husband.

"Taka. We need to think of something."

"Think about what?"

"What if we have more than one son? How do we choose which one is the king."

"I don't want the history to repeat itself. I will treat them all with the same love and respect. No favorites. And the moment you told me that you are expecting, an idea came to my mind. It's crazy, but I will not choose any of them as the sole King. Instead, they will all be Kings."

"Taka! You are brilliant! Each of them will be ruling over a different part of our system. Maybe we can even give them different lands on our territory to protect. I knew I've married a genius."

He jumped on her and kissed her.

"Don't flatter me my dear. It's my job to flatter you. I am all yours."

"And I am yours."

Suddenly they heard lightning strike on the ground. Taka and Sarabi got out of their den and saw a great storm ahead of them. They also heard a voice.

"Taka. Sarabi."

"Who said that?" - the queen asked.

"It's me your husband, Mufasa. Just look up."- they turned their heads up and saw a cloud with a shape of a lion.

"Ex-husband you wanted to say."

"Brother? Is that really you?" - Taka yelled.

"Yes brother. I am here. I finally found the courage to face you both. I am so sorry for what I've done to you."

"Muffy how could you say those things to your own brother? And how could you even propose a challenge for me? Was I just an item for you or what?"

"No of course not! When we were teens I knew we both liked you. And I knew you preferred him. I was stupid. And those things I said. I've paid the price. Forgive me. Both of you. Please."

"You have to know I don't love you the same way I did. And as far as I care, you are forgiven. You were a good King and at least to me, a good lion. But well, we know that wasn't the case for everyone, was it? Now It's up to my husband."

"Taka please. Say something. You've been awfully quiet."

"Because I don't know what to say. Brother you hurt me. You know it."

"I know it better than anyone. I've met grandpa and father here, and many kings of the past. And I was punished for what I've done to you."

"What did they do to you?" - Taka suddenly felt concerned.

"I am stuck between spiritual worlds. The only way to join the great kings of the past, is through your forgivness."

"Wait! So are you here only for me to forgive you, so you can go to them? Are you serious?"

"No brother! It's not like that."

"Prove it."

"How? I am just a ghost!"

"Do you know what's going on with Sarabi?" - Taka smiled, with his old Scar smile. He hasn't done that for a while.

"What's wrong? Are you okay Sarabi?" - Mufasa's voice got calmer. It sounded like he really cared for them.

"Oh. So you don't know. I am pregnant."

"With who?"

"With me you fool!" - Taka shouted.

"Taka! What was that supposed to be?" - Sarabi looked at him with a mean face.

"Oh. Sorry. Scar habits got back for a while." - he laughed.

"Really? I can't be more happy! Congratulations!"

With a look at each other they now knew that Mufasa was really looking for forgiveness.

"Okay brother. You've proven that you care. It's fine. I put that behind me. I do regret killing you. Scar didn't know the way, that Sarabi taught me. But Scar's long gone. And he's not coming back. As you are not, unfortunately."- a tear dropped from his eye.

"Thank you both. I will be waiting for you, till you complete your journey through the Great Circle of Life. Taka, know that Grandfather Mohatu is very proud of you, and dad is also sorry for what we've both done to you."

"Farewell brother."

"Goodbye Mufasa" - and the sky got clear. Light was shining everywhere.

"Well that was new."

"Thank you for staying with me Sarabi."

"Taka, how many times will I have to say it. I love you!" 

"I know, I know. It's just, some characteristics from Scar are still with me."

"But remember. You're not evil anymore. You never will be."

"You are the one that's making me wake up with a smile everyday. And that's why I will never turn into that monster again. Come on now. Let's just sleep."

"Yes, Taka. Today was a very different day. Wasn't expecting anything to happen, and here we are, with our cubs on their way, and us talking to Mufasa."

"I felt sad about the latter, I wish I could go back in time, and avoid all of this."

"But what about us?" - she made a sad face.

"If you wouldn't kill him, how would we be together?"

"Maybe if I had told you about my past back when he was still alive, you would have left him. But I doubt that. And that is why even If I will get a chance, I won't do it. I don't want to lose you my dear."

"I don't wanna lose you too." - they laid down, hugging each other."

"Good night, my loving family." - he said as he touched her belly.

"Good night Taka." - she kissed him and then after the whole day, they've fallen asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Royal course"

The following day, in the morning.

"Good morning honey" - Taka touched Sarabi gently with his nose.

"Oh, come on. Let me sleep.." - she answered, half awake.

"It's past morning sweetheart. But it's okay. I will let you be this time. You deserve what's best for you, and your will is royal. I am going for my daily patrol as always. See you in a few hours." - he kissed her in her cheek and left the den. She has fallen asleep while he was talking to her.

"Now that was weird."- he thought in his mind.

As King Taka was walking through the Pride lands, he saw some gazelles, eating the grass. He decided to have a talk with his subjects. When he was nearing they all stopped and bowed.

"Hail King Taka!" - one yelled.

"My king, what brings you here?" - their leader, called Bupu asked.

"Nothing unusual, just my daily patrol to see if everything is as-" he stopped when he heard a cry.

"Help! Somebody please!" - a young gazelle was being pulled by the river.

Once he saw it, he rushed to help without hesitation. He jumped inside the water, took the little one in his mouth and swam to the side. There he climbed the edge and dropped the gazelle on the ground.

"Hey are you okay?" - Taka asked, worried about the health of this kid.

"I think so. Thank you so much. You looked so cool!" - Scar smiled when he heard that and felt proud.

"Dabu! My boy are you okay?!" - a female gazelle came and embraced her son.

"Thank you King Taka. If it weren't for you, he could have get killed. I promise I will look after him better." - tears were dropping from her eyes.

"I am glad that I could help. Always happy to serve you all."

"By the way, congratulations to you and queen Sarabi. I heard you are expecting heirs."

"Thank you. Yes we are. I see that words are traveling very fast. Very good."

"Indeed they are. Tell me, how does she feel?"

"Well actually she was supposed to go with me on the daily patrol, but she wanted to sleep. I will do anything to make her happy."

"It was a great decision. Sleep will make her good. I already were gifted with my baby boy, so I know what I am saying. For now, take good care of her my King. Farewell. Dabu say goodbye!"

"Uh, Goodbye!" - the little one yelled.

"See you around kid." - Scar winked to the kid, and it smiled.

He turned around and was nearing a giant tree. It was the house of Rafiki. He didn't tell anyone about his talk with the ghost of Mufasa. Taka decided that it's high time someone knew.

"Rafiki you there?" - he yelled.

"I am here my King. What brings you to me?" - Rafiki said as he landed on the ground.

"I want to talk about my brother. Sarabi and I spoke to him somehow." - Rafiki looked in the King's eyes very closely. Taka felt weird but he understood that Rafiki had his own ways.

"Yesterday right?"

"Yea! How did you know?"

"I am a shaman remember? I saw everything. What did you talk about?"

"He asked for forgiveness so he can join the great Kings of the past. After a little bit of struggling I granted it. After all these years, we are finally at peace."

"I am so happy to hear that you found your heart back Taka."

"I owe Sarabi my life. If it weren't for her, who knows what monstrosities could I have come up with?"

"Not you. Scar."

"He is still a part of me. I felt it when we talked to Mufasa. I fear that he may never go away."

"He might not. But have no fear. Taka you are stronger than Scar. You can suppress this evil and make it never appear. I can teach you the inner peace. Then you will be able to live freely."

"I would really like that. So when do we start?"

"Right now. Sit down and close yours eyes." - The King gasped and did exactly as he was told.

"Now think of something you remember from your past. But make sure it's a happy memory."

The King tried hard to reach as far as he could in search of a happy memory. And it all got back to him:

"Grandpa! Why will Mufasa be the King? Am I worse than him?"

"No! Don't even think about that. You are both loved and respected the same way." - Mohatu answered, but he wasn't exactly truthful with this sentence. He loved Taka but saying that he is loved as Mufasa didn't work for everyone. It didn't for Ahadi. Mohatu knew how his son-in-law mistreated his son. And he couldn't do anything about it. That is why he was spending more time with his grandson than Ahadi. He felt more like a father to him than like a grandpa.

"While you might be lacking physical strength, you have the lions share when it comes to brain. And that is why you will be your brothers Royal Advisor. Without you, his kingdom will fall."

"You really think so grandpa?"

"Of course son! You will see for yourself. Which brings me to this." - he showed the horizon with his paw.

"This is our kingdom. Once your brother will be the King, you will be his right hand. But from now on, you and I are both gonna train you to become the greatest advisor there ever was!" - Mohatu hugged his grandson and felt that Taka is cheering up.

"That's so cool grandpa! Thank you so much."

"Taka you okay?" - Rafiki shaked him

"Oh, sorry. Drifted away for a moment. What were we talking about?"

"I see it worked. You relived that memory, didn't you?"

"True. My poor grandpa. I miss him."

"King Mohatu looks at you from the stars. You know you can talk to him right?"

"What?"

"Oh come on. You've talked to Mufasa! You are never left alone. Come with me." - Rafiki lead the way up to the watering hole.

"Just look up into the stars, and focus on that memory of him. He'll be there for you. I will check on you later." - The old mandrill left him.

Taka came closer to the water, looked up and closed his eyes. Then he said:

"Grandfather Mohatu. Are you there?"

Suddenly the clouds shifted in a familiar shape.

"I've always been here Taka." - someone from the skies spoke. When the king heard that, he opened his eyes and looked at the clouds.

"Grandpa?! Is that really you?"

"Yes son. It's really me. I am so happy to hear you."

"I am so sorry. I brought dishonor to you. You shouldn't look at me. I am scarred."

"Taka. You've only brought me pride. I couldn't be more happy than to see you change. And your scar is not important. It's just a look. And by the way, it adds you a certain style." - he laughed.

"But my point is, you don't have to be sorry about anything. I loved you no matter what you did. It's very important that you regretted everything and apologized. But the most prideful thing, was to forgive your brother. Once I saw the great Kings of the past lifting his punishment, I was in so much joy. Only a noble leader would be able to do that. And that is why there is a place here, when you will complete your journey through the Circle of Life."

"Yes Grandpa. I have some good news. My loving wife Sarabi is expecting cubs. I am gonna be a father!"

"So I've heard. Your brother has told me that. Congratulations. Remember. No matter what, show them that you love them, and respect them."

"I will not make the same mistake my father did. I will treat them all with the same respect."

Mohatu smiled when he heard that.

"I've expected nothing less from you son. Now it's time for you to go to your wife. Keep your family safe. And if you ever feel alone, just look up into the stars."

"Thank you grandfather. Farewell." - the clouds were cleared and Taka roared to signal that he is done. Rafiki came back very quickly.

"So how did it go my King?"

Taka dropped a tear from his eye.

"I miss him. But it was a conversation I needed to have. Right now I have to go to my wife. If you'll excuse me." - he patted Rafik's shoulder and smiled. Then Taka started running to pride rock.

"Of course my King. Good night."

After a short run, Taka was back in the royal den. Sarabi was already waiting for him.

"Honey I am so sorry I wasn't here for most of the day. It was a very challenging day. I saved a baby, and even talked to my grandfather!" - he said.

"Wouldn't expect less from a lion I love. Come here." - she licked his face. Then they laid together.

"You tired?" - she asked.

"Yea. Pretty much. How was your day?"

"I slept the most of it. But not the whole day I swear. Once I woke up in the afternoon, Sarafina came by and we just talked like in the old days."

"My love you know you are allowed to have friends, right? And I know that Sarafina is more than a friend for you. Like a sister you never had."

"You know me so well. And yes I know I am not a prisoner to your company. You just asked what did I do, so I've answered."- she laughed and he followed.

"Okay honey. I trust you. Now let's go to sleep. Good night" - he took her into an embrace and kissed her.

"Good night Taka." - she said but did not go to sleep. After all she's been sleeping for almost the whole day! Instead she thought about the future. Maybe this time she will have a daughter?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"The future starts today"

3 months later, beautiful morning at Pride Rock.

It's been 3 months. During that time The Pride Lands flourished! There was grass everywhere. The Circle of Life was at it's finest. And today, an event that no one expected to happen occurred.

"Sarabi, wake up." - King Taka gently touched her with his nose.

"Yes, I am coming." - once she stood up, she felt a strong pain under her belly. She knew what did It mean.

"Taka. It's time!"

"Sarabi? What's wrong?"

"The babies! They are coming!

"By the Kings! What do I do? Are you hurt? I don't know what to do!" - the King yelled. He was confused.

"Taka go get Rafiki. Fast. Please."

"Stay strong. I will be right back with help." - he said as he was running out of the royal den. On his way to Rafiki's home he stumbled upon Sarafina.

"Sarafina go to the royal den right now. Sarabi needs someone."

"Taka what's wrong?"

"The babies are coming!"

"You can count on me. I'm going right away."

"Thank you. I will get Rafiki." - and they parted ways. Finally Taka has managed to get to Rafiki's.

"Rafiki, it's me King Taka! I need you right now!" - he yelled

The old mandrill jumped from his tree, right in front of him.

"What's wrong my King? You seem worried."

"It's Sarabi. She's gone into labor."

"Let me jump on you. We'll be faster there."

"Go ahead." - Rafiki jumped on his back and Taka ran back to the royal den. Simba and Nala were already there.

"Honey I am here."

"Scar, what's wrong with her?" - Nala asked.

"Sarabi will give birth in a few minutes."

"That explains a lot."

"Everyone, out of the den. Only Sarafina can stay." - Rafiki yelled to gain their attention. Taka hearing this got confused.

"Why can't I stay? She's my wife."

"Trust me. You don't want to be a part of this."

"No, I want! I love her!"

"Fine." - Rafiki nodded.

Simba and Nala went outside. Taka sat next to Sarabi and gently nodded her with his nose. Sarafina was holding Sarabi's paw.

"I will be right by you this whole time." - Taka said.

"Me too. I will always support you Sarabi." - Sarafina nodded.

"Thank you. Both of you"

"Queen, you've been through this before, but it doesn't mean it will go any easier. You ready?"

"Let's do it." - she gasped as she readied herself for what's to come.

"Push now!" - Rafiki yelled.

Sarabi started screaming out of pain. Taka got scared.

"What's wrong?! Why is it hurting her!" - He yelled.

"It's a natural birth Taka! Told ya to go out. Now comfort her as much as possible."

Not a minute after that, a cub was out. Rafiki took it into his hands and examined it.

"It's a boy!" - he laughed as he placed it in Sarabi's paws. She licked the cub.

"Rafiki, I feel that it's not the end." - she nodded.

"Then push my Queen. Push."

With a loud roar, 2 cubs went out, one after another.

"Queen look! Two more." - he stopped as he looked at them.

"Both of them are boys!"

"3 sons? Sarabi! You've predicted the future!" - Taka yelled in joy. He became a father to 3 cubs. And they were all sons. His sons.

"I guess that I can't have a daughter." - she said being sad.

"If you desire a daughter, we will try again." - he smiled as he kissed her.

"You really would want to?"

"Of course! We have 3 boys right now. They should have at least a single sister to keep them in check." - he laughed.

"I love you Taka."

"And I love you Sarabi. Oh Rafiki. How could I forget. We thank you for your help."

"Of course your Majesty. Right now, Queen Sarabi needs to rest. For now I will leave you to it. And just for the sake of safety, don't let anyone come near them." - he looked worried.

"You seem worried Rafiki. Tell me what's wrong." - Sarafina noticed.

"I don't want the history to repeat itself. 3 sons, means 3 heirs to the throne."

"They will all be Kings. They will rule together." - The King answered.

"Clever approach. And a fair one. Sounds perfect. Anyway, congratulations to you both, and enjoy your family." - he said as he left the den.

"So maybe we will name them? - Sarabi asked.

"Uhm, Okay. Let me have a good look at them."

"This one that came first." - he showed with his paw at a cub that was very simillar to him. Same mouth, nose and eyes. But it had fur after Sarabi. It was very big.

"You son, will be called Dumaka."

The cub made a silly sound, like it would approve his new name.

"I like it. Feels strong. And just look at him! He is so big already!" - Sarabi laughed.

"I think you should be called Hamu." - She said as she licked the cub. It was smaller than Dumaka but also looked very different. It had bronze eyes, and very dark fur like Taka.

"I like it Sarabi. We're pretty good at this! What about the last one? I think we should do that together? What do you think of Nguvu?"

"I think it's too obvious. Maybe something like Ukweli?"

"Like the truth?"

"Exactly."

"It's perfect." - Ukweli looked liked Taka. Same fur, nose and eyes.

"Future Kings of the Pride Lands. I hope they find good mates Just as I did." - he came closer and licked Sarabi's mouth. He lied down next to her and took her into a loving embrace.

"I love the names you've chosen. They fit them well. Congratulations to you both. I am going out. Stay safe my friends." - Sarafina nodded before turning to the exit.

"Thank you for coming Sarafina. See you soon!" - Sarabi yelled.

"You must be tired. Let's just sleep."

"Wait. They need to eat before they go to sleep." - Sarabi let her cubs go, and they all started drinking her milk.

"I don't remember doing that." - Taka nodded.

"Because they only do that for about a month. And you don't retain memories from that period of time, when you're our age."

"Makes sense. Do you want me to let your son and his mate in?"

"Oh I totally forgot about them. If I can please ask you to go get them?"- Sarabi made those typical pleading eyes.

"You don't have to ask. Be right back!" - he went to the cave entrance and saw Simba and Nala kissing. They were whispering but he could her something.

"Nala, we have to tell them."

"I know. I just don't know how to do it."

"Tell us what exactly." - Taka appeared from the shadows, laughing.

"Whoa, Uncle. Gotta admit. You've scared me. How's my mom?"

"She's feeding the cubs. You can both go and greet them." - he showed with his paw that they can go in.

Taka let Nala go in first, and slowly went on with Simba walking next to him.

"I think I know what you have to tell us. But I will leave you to it." - he smiled.

"Damn, he's good at understanding things." - Simba thought to himself. But his uncle was right. They have to deal with this alone.

"Mom!" - he ran to Sarabi and purred into her head.

"Come son, greet your new brothers I guess?" - she laughed and he with her.

"All of them are boys? Wow." - he nodded.

"What are their names?"

"The biggest one is Dumaka. The one with the dark fur is Hamu, and looking just like your Uncle is Ukweli."

"You're right! He looks just like uncle Taka. It's so cool to have some bros here finally!"

"Simba. I think it's time to tell them" - Nala sighed. Taka was already grinning with joy.

"Oh, yeah. Mom, Uncle Taka. We're-ugh, We're expecting cubs too."

"So I was right?! Perfect. Congratulations. Both of you!" - Taka laughed.

"My grandchildren! Son I am so proud of you. And congratulations to you Nala. I can't wait to see you as a mother and you Simba as a father."

"I hope I will live up to your expectations. Anyway I think you deserve time to rest. You've been through a lot today. And my brothers seem sleepy."

"Yes son. Thank you. Take care of Nala, like Taka took care of me." - she looked at her husband and smiled.

"I will. Bye mom. Bye uncle!"

"Bye you both." - Nala nodded and they were both gone from the royal den.

"Yep. Now our cubs can go to sleep."

"Let me hug you all." - Taka said as he leaned to lie next to her.

He took them all into a loving embrace, licking his cubs one after another, clearing them of the dust.

"Today is the dawning of our era my dear."

"Together, until we complete our journey, through the Circle of Life."

"Then we will meet again, with the Great Kings of the Past." - he said as he landed a kiss on Sarabi's forehead.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Royal family"

2 weeks later.

"Daddy! Wake up!" - Dumaka was yelling, while jumping on Taka's body.

"Yea! That's right! Mommy you wake up too!" - Hamu added.

"Our sons are awake." - Sarabi yawned.

"Time to entertain I guess." - Taka nodded before standing up.

"Good morning sons. Ready for our daily patrol?"

"Yes!" - The three of them yelled at the same time.

"Thought so. Then let's get moving."

They all went on and journeyed through the Pride lands. Taka decided to start their Royal lessons.

"My sons. Look at the sun please."

"A Kings time as ruler, rises and sets just like the sun. Someday, it will set on my time here, and rise with you all, as the new Kings. And everything the light touches, is our Kingdom. The one that you will carry on from me."

"Everything, belongs to us?" - Ukweli asked, curious.

"It doesn't belong to anyone, but it will be yours to protect. You have to respect all the creatures. From a crawling ant, to a leaping antelope."

"But dad. Don't we eat the antelope?" - Hamu felt confused.

"Yes Hamu. But let me explain. When we die, our bodies turn into the grass, and the antelope eat the grass. This means we are all connected, within the Great Circle of Life. Your mother taught me the way. As Kings you will have to understand that balance, and protect it with your own lives. Do you understand?"

They all proudly said Yes.

"Very well. Now let's go to a place very special for young lions like you." - he nodded before having a grim on his face.

"Where?!" - Dumaka asked.

"That's a suprise. You're gonna love it!" - and he started leading them to their destination.

They've arrived at the gorge. The same gorge in which Mufasa died. But they were not there for this.

"We will practice here." - he nodded as they ventured deeper.

"Here? What are we gonna practice?" - Ukweli asked.

"Your roar."

"Our roar?" - Dumaka sighed.

"Yes!" - Taka yelled very loudly to show them that sound bounces of the cliffs here.

"Did you hear that?" - they all nodded for a yes.

"This gorge, is where all lions come to find their roar."

"All lions. Even you?"

"Yes I did. Now I can show you the effect." - with a deep breath, he roared so loudly that he was heard even in the pride lands. His cubs were very impressed.

"With a little practice, you will all roar with me soon." - he smiled.

"Now one at a time. Dumaka, climb this rock and give me all you got!" - Taka instructed his biggest son.

The cub took a breath and tried to roar though the sound that came out was more like a squeak. His brothers laughed from him and Dumaka took that very hard. He felt very sad.

Taka noticed this and tried to comfort him before scolding his 2 other sons.

"Don't you dare laugh from your brother!" - he yelled.

"Yes papa. Sorry brother, we didn't mean to hurt you." - Hamu said. Dumaka's spirits were already lifted but suddenly they heard something strange.

"Help! Somebody please!"

"What is that?" - Ukweli asked.

"I don't know. Sons get behind me." - They slowly approached the source of the sound and saw a little hyena pup being chased by a much larger one.

"A hyena chasing one another? That's rather strange" - Taka thought to himself

"All right boys. I will put an end to this. You stay here and wait for me. Uderstood?" - he looked at them.

"Yes, father." - they said.

But cubs curiosity is stronger than orders. When he ran to the hyenas, they waited a few seconds before following him.

"Please! Leave me alone!" - the pup yelled.

"Why? You look so tasty!" - the bigger one yelled as Taka was leaping from the side.

The king pinned it to the ground and held it so it can't move freely.

"Scar?" - Ed said.

"Ed.. What are you doing in the Pride Lands, and why are you chasing a poor pup."

"Beacuse I am starving. And she deserves to be eaten!"

"how come a pup deserves to be eaten?!" - he yelled in anger.

"Because she respects the Circle of Life! And she's a hyena! Because of her, a few of our hyenas started following her example and created a rival clan."

"Finally some of you found some common sense. Get out of here, before I change my mind. And leave that pup alone. If anything happens to her, I will kill you next time. Do you hear me?" - Taka looked into Ed's eyes and saw fear. The message was clearly understood

"Yes, sir!" - Ed ran in fear back to the Outlands.

"Are you okay little one?" - the King asked.

'I am fine. Thank you so much for saving me. I was getting too tired to run. He's chased me for a while now. I am Jasiri. Who are you?"

"My name is Taka, and I am the King of the Pride lands. This hyena told me you respect the Circle of Life. Is that true?"

"You know about the Circle too? What a relive. I've been trying to teach them too, but they didn't listen. I got a couple of friends who believe in it too, but we were separated." - she looked sad.

"My duty is to welcome all who respect the Circle of Life into the Pride lands. So you can live with us, in peace, where no one will hurt you."

"Really? You would do this for me?"

"Of course. But first, tell me where are your friends. You told me that you were separated."

"Yes. We were walking in the Outlands and were ambushed by Ed and his hyenas. I've managed to escape but I don't know about the rest."

"Then I must save them. My sons are at the gorge. Go to them and tell them that I've ordered you all to go to Pride Rock. Is everything clear for you?"

"Dad you don't have to tell her anything. We're here!" - the three cubs jumped out of hiding.

"Sons?! What are you doing in here? I've told you to stay put!"

"You did. But this was more interesting. And mommy told us we're a lot like you. So you had to to the same things when you were younger." - Ukweli cheerfully said.

"Cleaver boy. I will deal with your later. This is Jasiri. She's a good hyena. Go with her and show her around Pride Rock. If you meet mom tell her that it's okay for Jasiri to be in the Pride Lands. Understood?"

"Finally! We got a mission guys!" - Dumaka took the leadership

"We will not disappoint you father."

"I know you won't. Now go! I promise I will do whatever I can to save your friends Jasiri."

"Just be careful. And please bring my friends safely."

"You have my word." - and they parted ways. Taka ran straight to the outlands, while the younglings went back to Pride lands.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"The Outlands"

5 minutes later.

Taka was running through the Outlands in search of Jasiri's friends. He has promised her that he will bring them back safely. And for some time now he was a lion of honor. He has managed to get into the cave where he proposed the hyenas a plan to kill Mufasa and take over the throne. He shivered reliving those memories but managed to calm down. Shortly after, he heard cries.

He saw 3 young hyenas being cornered by much larger ones. One of them was Banzai. He roared so loudly that they've jumped in fear. He leaped in between them making sure that those kids are as far away as possible from those vermins.

"It's okay children. Jasiri sent me. You will be all right." - they started to smile when he mentioned her name.

"Scar? What are you doing here?"

"My name is Taka you fool! Leave those poor pups alone, or suffer the consequences."

"I don't know if you have the math right but its 4 versus 1."

"I like those odds."

"Then bring it!" - Banzai yelled as he was trying to scratch Scar, only to find himself pinned down by him.

The 3 other hyenas that were with him started running to push Taka over but stopped once the King showed his claws.

"Now, don't you even come closer, unless you want your boy here damaged, to say the least." - he used his old evil Scar smile to threaten them. Of course he would not kill him. Not unless it would be extremely necessary.

"Whoa, Scar come on buddy. Don't kill me."

"Come to your senses, have you? Now begone!" - he let him stand up and sheathed his claws back

.

They ran in fear straight out of the caves

"Sir thank you so much. We owe you our lives. Please. Tell us who are you.." - one of the pups came forward and talked.

"Where are my manners. I am Taka. King of the Pride lands. Protector of the Circle of life."

"I knew that the Circle is real!"

"You were right to follow Jasiri. You all seem good champs. Now I invite you all to live in the Pride lands. We will keep you safe."

"Are you serious?" 

"Of course. I made Jasiri a promise to bring you safe. And I intend on keeping that one. So I've told you who I am. It's only fair that you tell me who you are."- the King smiled.

"I am Madoa. Jasiri's sister."

Madoa was the one who talked all this time.

"Ugh, my name is Tano" - a smaller one nodded.

"And I am Chungu. You look funny sir." - he was a little pup. Seemed very young.

"Oh thank you Chungu. Now let's get you all to safety." - Taka came closer and petted him on his head. Then he nodded them to follow him.

Back in the Pride Lands

"So… how do you like your new home?" - Dumaka asked Jasiri. Taka's sons were showing her their whole kingdom and were nearing Pride rock.

"It's wonderful, although it's strange how every animal looks at me with this weird look."

"Well, they aren't used to having a friendly hyena. Our father told us that there were those mean hyenas in the Pride lands, but he exiled them. You might know them."

"Yes… I do know some of them. But hey, at least me and my friends are good." - suddenly they heard a roar. It was Sarabi leaping from the cliff down to the children.

"Sons… What is the meaning of this? Why is a hyena here?"

"Mommy it's okay. Jasiri is a good hyena that respects the Circle of Life. Daddy said she can live here."

"If so I am sorry for this little one. I am Queen Sarabi. It's a pleasure to see hyenas living in balance."

"I am Jasiri, your majesty. I taught my friends about it too. King Taka went to the outlands to save them."

"Yea and we're back as promised." - Taka yelled, appearing on a hill right next to them with 3 hyenas.

Little pups run to Jasiri and jumped on her.

"I am so glad you are safe." - She nodded before moving them away.

Taka approached Sarabi and nuzzled her with his nose. She licked his cheek instead.

"I see you've been busy with our sons."

"True. We were at the gorge. You know which one. We were practicing their roars when we heard Jasiri crying for help. It was Ed. Then when I was in the outlands I met Banzai. Even though she was trying to teach them about the Circle, they didn't listen. I just don't understand why."

"Taka, honey look. Not everyone is meant to be good. You well, you''re an exception. You've changed."

"Thank you love. Now it's your turn to entertain our sons." - he laughed as he was turning away to go to the royal den.

"Oh no you won't..."

"Hey come on… even I need some rest after today. Sons, pups. I'm going to the royal den to get some rest. Anyone wants to join me?"

"You kidding dad? We finally have some friends to play with!" - Ukweli cheerfully yelled.

"And I am very happy for you all. But I am not as young as I used to be.." - Sarabi interrupted him.

"Oh honey cut the crap. You're still young. Come on, let's spend time in land with our new subjects."

"Fine."

"Yay! Thanks daddy." - Dumaka said as 3 of them came to Taka and nuzzled him.

"You're welcome sons. I am very proud of you after today. You showed that you will be great kings someday. Now lead the way."

As their children were playing together with the new hyenas, Taka and Sarabi were proudly looking at them. Finally they were at peace with everything. The past, the present, and the future was looking bright for them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"War"

The next day..

"Sire! Sire! We've got an emergency!" - Zazu yelled as he flew into the royal den.

"Zazu.. What's happening?" - the King yawned.

"There are rouge male lions approaching our lands! And they don't seem friendly. I saw them kill young fawn!"

"Get Simba immediately. I will deal with them."

"Yes sire!" - he flew out.

"Sarabi.. I need you to take our family and the lionesses to my old den at the opposite border of our lands."

"Taka why? Don't you need us to fight them?"

"They are males my dear.. I can't let them hurt our pride. Maybe we can reason with them, but it's better if we show up without any females. They might think it's just me and Simba here."

"You're a genius!"

"Sons.. wake up." - he gently nuzzled them, one by one.

"Dad? What is it?" - Hamu was the first to wake up.

"I need you to go with your mother. Think of it like a trip."

"Are you not coming?" - Ukweli joined them.

"I am. Just gotta be late. There are some animals that came and I need to talk to them before I join you okay?"

"Okay daddy. But please hurry?"

"I'll be right behind you. Trust me. Now go." - he kissed his wife and they left the cave. Simba jumped right in with Zazu.

"Uncle Taka I heard what's going on..How are we going to take them on?"

"I plan to fool them. So they might lose interest in those lands. We'll make them think we're the only ones here."

"Seems like a good plan. I hope it won't fail."

"It won't.. Trust me."

"Sire they are coming!"

"Then let's not keep them waiting." - with a strong look, the two of them ventured down the pride rock. There they saw 5 huge males approaching Pride rock, walking one by one at the same pace.

Simba stood in place while Taka went ahead.

"Greetings. Welcome to the Pride Lands. Mind if I ask who are you?"

The were 5 of them in total. All of them were looking big, very muscular. The one with a very black mane came closer.

"My name is Kifo."

"Kifo means death.. not good" - Taka thought.

"I am the leader of this coalition. We are all brothers. Now, who are you?"

"I am Taka, and this is my nephew, Simba."

"I think I've heard that name before..." - one of the others came. His name was Taji. He had a dark coat, with a red mane that was starting to grow.

"Nah, I don't think so. We've only moved here recently."

"Good, so you shouldn't have a problem with finding a new home." - this time it was Maumivu. He had a dark coat and a black mane.

"Excuse me?" - Simba coughed.

"You heard him..Get out, or fight. Your choice." - A lion that was completely white walked in. His name was Mateso.

"We've searched for this place for weeks. Can't we share it?" - Taka pleaded. He really did not want to fight.

"No. Won't happen. We need a big place to lure some lionesses here. And judging by this huge rock it's perfect." - Kifo said

"We haven't seen a single lioness since we left our original pride. I don't think they come here." - Taka lied.

And then the last lion came in. His name was Saburi. His coat was golden just like Simba's with a black mane. He sniffed the air and felt something. A rather characteristic scent.

"Brothers.. you smell that. I say that's a female's scent."

"You're right Saburi. So that means you're lying."

"Simba it's time to fight. Be ready." - he whispered.

"We're not gonna give our home!"

"Then we're just take it." - Kifo said as he lunged towards Taka. He dodged the attack and swiped with his claw. He got him.

Taka signaled Simba that they need to get out of their. He started running back to Pride Rock and Simba followed. Speed was their advantage. They were smaller than this coalition so that meant they are faster.

"Let's go after them and take what they have!" - Kifo roared and started running after the King and the Prince. His brothers followed.

Taka and Simba were running very fast. They arrived at Pride Rock. Taka felt sad but know what had to be done.

"Simba.. we can't fight them. They are 5 versus only just us 2. We can't escape either without leading them to our pride. Not both of us anyway. Listen, I will hold them off and cover your escape."

"But you will die! I won't let you. Let me hold them off. You're the King!"

"Simba I've lived my life. And you have yours ahead of yourself. Your mate is pregnant. You'll be a father soon. I am happy that I got the chance to be a father. Even just for a while. And maybe with this deed I will pay my brother back."

"Pay for what."

"Simba.. back then at the gorge. It wasn't at accident. Your father didn't sleep. I flipped him from the edge."

"Uncle, I knew all along. It happened. We can't change it. I know what happened between you two. Please there has to be another way."

"I wish there was. Tell your mother that I am sorry for everything and that I love her. Hug my cubs for me and tell them that I will always be with them. And lastly. Tell Sarabi that my last thoughts will be of her..." - he said with tears in his eyes. Simba started crying himself.

"Fine! Goodbye uncle Taka."

"Untill we meet again." - he came closer and hugged his nephew before letting him run away.

Not a moment after Simba was gone, the brothers arrived before the King.

"So there you are… Wait! There were two of you! Where's the other one?!" - Saburi.

"Long gone. You will never find him."

"We won't have to.." - Mateso started.

"We'll just need to take care of you!" - Kifo finished.

Taka was focused and saw that 3 others are approaching from his left. He swiftly avoided their attack and started running to the opposite direction so he can lead them as far away as possible.

"Mateso! Saburi! Go after him. Kill him. We will search the area for the other one."

"Yes brother. Let's move!" - Saburi nodded in agreement.

Taka was running for a while but suddenly he stopped. He thought that there was no point in running anymore. He wanted to face his end like a true King. He turned around and noticed 2 males running after him and nearing on him.

"If you'll be my death. So be it."

They both lunged at Taka but this time he wasn't so fast. They both got him pinned to the ground. While Mateso was holding the King, Saburi swiped with his claws across Taka's chest , making deep wounds. Taka roared as pain got into him.

"Sarabi, Dumaka, Hamu, Ukweli. I love you." -he whispered before fainting.

Just before Saburi was about to finish him, his brother Mateso stopped him.

"Wait. You've done enough. Let him be."

"But Kifo said to kill him!"

"Look at him. His wounds will do that. Let's leave him and tell that he's dead." - Mateso was the softest of them all. He did like to fight, but never killed another being.

"Ughh.. Fine!" - with that they both nodded and started going back to Pride rock.

Scar's old den, at the border between Pride lands, and the Outlands.

Simba was running as fast as he could, and he never looked back. He was sad, because he has forgiven his uncle and that he had to tell his family that he has sacrificed himself so they can live.

He approached the cave and let out a soft and quiet roar to signal his approach to the pride.

From the cave emerged the queen herself, Sarabi.

"Son it's good to see you made it. Where's Taka?" - she saw that her son is alone.

"Mom I am so sorry. We couldn't hold them. He stayed behind so I can come here. Mom... He sacrificed himself so that the pride can survive. He's a hero. He wanted you to know that he's sorry for everything and that he loves you dearly. He said that his last thought will be about you." - he was barely speaking. His whole body started to shiver when he saw his mother collapsing to the ground.

"No.. No! Please… tell me it's not true. First Mufasa, now Taka. I can't… I can't take it!' - she said before she lost consciousness.

Taka woke up in his den, with no pain at all. He looked at his body and found no signs of any injuries. Next to him was a puddle of water. He looked into it and was shocked. He didn't have a scar.

"Taka… Taka"- a familiar voice was calling him.

"What the hell?" - he asked before standing up and going to investigate what's going on.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Forgiveness"

Taka was coming out of his cave and his jaw has literally on the ground. There were lions everywhere. But they weren't just any regular lions. All of them had this, yellow-ish outline around them.

"Is this heaven?" - he asked. Nobody answered him. He just kept hearing his name being called. Taka realized that the source of this is at Pride rock. So he went straight there, carefully looking around him at all times.

As he was nearing his destination, the voice was getting stronger.

"This must be it!" - he thought.

Taka climbed the rock, and looked at the cliff from which every King before him and he himself looked over the land. There was a very specific lion sitting there. He had a golden coat and a pure black mane. He turned his head and his green eyes were shinning.

"Son..." - he said.

"Dad? Is that you?"

"Yes Taka. It's me.. Ahadi."

The younger lion rushed to his father's side and purred into his mane. Even though he never admitted it, Taka missed his father, ever since he had rejected him.

"Dad what is this? Am I dead?"

"That depends if you want to be dead. The Great Kings of the Past want to test both me and you. They offer you a choice."

"What choice?"

"I mustn't tell you. They have forbidden it. You have to find this answer for your own. But I am grateful. That I got a chance to see you again, and to say how sorry I am. It was not fair for me to treat you like that… You are my son, and I should have loved you both the same way."

"Father it's okay. We're past that. I forgive you..just tell me.. but speak truth. Why did you choose Mufasa?"

"Son you know the answer..."

"Yes, but I want to hear it from your mouth..." - he sneered.

"It's fair. I favored him. I thought him of him as your better."

"Thank you dad...It means a lot to me.. So.. this is heaven?"

"It is. Isn't it beautiful?"

"True. But since it's heaven… where are the others? I've seen all these lions, but not mom, Mufasa or grandpa Mohatu."

"Ah, they are probably sleeping in the royal den. Go on, I will wait for you here."

"Come on dad.. why don't you go with me?"

"It's better this way." - Taka looked at him with a confused face, but in the end didn't care that much. He just wanted to see his mother again.

The new King turned around and ran inside the royal den. It was dark, he didn't see much. But at the very end, was a place where he usually sleept with Sarabi. Where light comes from the ceiling, his family was.

Mufasa with Mohatu were snoring, when Uru peacefully slept. Taka came closer to her and gently nuzzled her with his nose.

"I am getting up. I am right away.." - she yawned barely opening her eyes.

**Somewhere in the Pride Lands**

Zazu was flying over the Pride lands in search of the King. Simba sent him. Sarabi has been asleep since she fainted when her son told her that her mate is gone. Suddenly as he was nearing the edge he saw something darker in the grass. He flew closer and recognized it right away. It was Taka.. or at least his body.

He landed on him and felt that his body is getting colder, but he was still breathing.

"Oh no.." - he looked at the wounds and the pool of blood beneath him.

Zazu started jumping on him to try to wake him up.

"Come on sire! Wake up!" - he yelled. But nothing happened.

Suddenly Zazu saw something huge and gray near them. He flew closer and was relived.

It was Aminifu. The elephant's leader.

"Oh thank the Kings! Aminifu! I need your help!"

"Zazu? What's wrong?"

"It's the king. He's hurt. We need to take him somewhere safe."

"Anything for the king. Lead the way." - Zazu flew and the huge, mighty beast followed him.

Once there, Aminifu took Taka on his back using his trunk to gently pick him up. Then they made their way to the elephant's groove.

Uru finally woke up and opened her eyes fully.

"Taka?! Son is that really you?" - she yelled.

"I am here mother. I am here..." - Taka purred into her mane. He has missed her for so long.

"What happened? Why are you here?"

"Rouge lions came and took the Pride Rock. I've made our Pride hide in my old cave, you know which one. I myself with Mufasa's son, stood guard. But there were too many of them. I've stayed behind so he can escape."

"So they've killed you..."

"Not exactly mom. I think I am not dead. Yet."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Father knew everything. He was calling me when I woke up in this place. It's some form of a test from the Kings. I think they want me to choose between staying here, and going back there. To my precious Sarabi… and my cubs.."

"Sarabi?!" - Mufasa yelled as soon as he heard the word Sarabi. He yelled so loud that their grandfather Mohatu woke up aswell.

"Mufasa… I am so sorry.."

"Taka? Why are you here? What happened? Where's Sarabi?"

"She's safe son, thanks to your brother. But he needs to go."

"What do you mean he needs to go? He's here. There's no way back there, we both now it." - Mohatu smiled when he heard that

"There is if he's not dead, am I right son? Haha, come here!"

"Grandpa! It's so good to see you. You seem smaller!"

"Good eye. In heaven you take form of yourself when you're a young adult. That's why I am smaller then I was."

"That explains why I don't have my scar. But why did I make it to heaven. Shouldn't I be in hell?"

"There's no such thing as hell son. You can only get some punishments. Just like your father and brother."

"If not you Taka, I would be locked up in a dark cave forever.." - Mufasa said

"Yes I remember that you showed yourself to us. But what about father? I see his quite normal. Also not having his scar."

"He didn't told you did he?" - Mohatu nodded.

"No grandpa. What's going on?" - they all approached the exit and nodded for him to follow. They all got out of the cave and let Taka approach his father.

"Father… What is your punishment?"

"Come son. I will show you." - Ahadi turned around and started descending the rock. Once he got down to the ground he started going ahead. Taka was walking right next to him but looked ahead. Suddenly he stopped and saw his father standing still.

"What's wrong father?"

"I can' go any further. Look.." - he guided his paw at his front but was stopped by a rather invisible wall. Taka could go freely through it like it wasn't there but Ahadi was forced to stop.

"I can just look at this precious lands, for all eternity. But it's fine. My family is with me. And we will be waiting here for you."

"Yes dad. I am not staying here. I need to see my cubs grow. And I made Sarabi a promise. I intend to keep it.

"Good. Now go to the cliff. The great Kings wish to speak to you."

They climbed back and Taka approached the cliff alone. His family stayed back. Uru purred into Ahadi's mane and licked his cheek.

"He grow up so quickly..." - she nodded.

"Yes.. A shame I was so foolish to never understand him."

"Honey.. he forgave you.. it's over."

"I guess it is.." - he smiled.

Clouds started forming into lion heads, and the sky darkened.

"Young Taka! You've passed your test. You can return to life and continue your journey, or stay here for all eternity. What is your decision?" - multiple voices were speaking at the same time.

"It's not yet my time. But I will return. And when I will return I will face my punishment!"

"There is no punishment for you." 

"Why? I've made horrible things!"

"You were influenced by others to do what you have done. While your family members did their deeds alone, by their own will."

"There is no justification for what I've done."

"You are the justification. Now.. take the jump." - they disappeared.

Taka took a loud breath and roared. Ahadi stood proud of his son, and was full of gratitude.

The new king looked down and saw that there is something down there. He aimed for this and took the jump.

"Ughh!" - he yelled as he was flying through something and suddenly he found himself yelling in a cave.

"Sire you're awake!" - Zazu cheerfully nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"To be King"

"Zazu? Where are we?" - the King asked. Taka waking up, or rather yelling when somehow he traveled from heaven to this place, saw that he is now in a cave. He never was here before.

"Sire, we are in the elephant's grove. Aminifu was nearby when I found you and I asked him to take you to safety. I must confess that I feared the worst. Your breathing was getting weaker with every minute. Forgive me."

"Well I think I was in heaven for a while. Talked to my parents, Mufasa and even grandpa Mohatu."

"For real? How does it look like?

"It's pretty much what we have here, except that everyone there is happy and it's always sunny. There were lots of lions there."

"I see. How do you feel?"

"A little bit dizzy that's all. I shall go back there and fight those rouges." - he tried to stand up but immediately fell down.

"Agrh.. that was not nice."

He took a moment to look at his body covered in fresh wounds from the rouges.

"I could have died. One of the rouges insisted that the other did not kill me. I think we can talk some sense into him and change him. Just like Sarabi did with me. Speaking of my wife you need to tell her that I am all right! Simba must have told her that I stayed behind to save them all!"

"Well, all right isn't fully true is it? I shall tell her that you're alive and healing here. Anything else you want me to say to them, your majesty?"

"To stay put. That's an order. I can't risk them getting attacked. And tell my children that I miss them already!"

"Yes sire. I will be on my way." - just as Zazu flew away, Taka felt the earth trembling. He knew that something big is approaching. And he was right. It was a huge, gray colored elephant.

"Your majesty? May I come in?"

"Yes of course. You have my gratitude for saving my life Aminifu. I know I wasn't always good, but I hope I treated you well since I got married."

"Indeed you have. I was more than happy to help. It is my duty. How are you holding up?"

"It hurts, but I can mange. Can't walk for now though. Think you can go get Rafiki? Assuming he's still at his tree..."

"Knowing that crazy old monkey, he will be there. My King, tell me first what happened."

"Rouges happened. I thought we can handle the situation without the lionesses. How foolish I was. I risked too much. But even after this defeat, I still don't want to use my pride. I can't risk them being killed. Those rouges are very strong."

"Well, we're ready to fight. You know better than anyone, not even three lions stand a chance against one of my kind."

"It is true. Are you sure your herd will want to help?"

"We are your subjects, your majesty. You've treated us fairly and with respect. Now let us return the favor." - he chuckled.

"Very well. Let's make sure nobody gets hurt. I will stay in this cave and heal. There is no way I can travel from here to my old cave undetected in this state."

Scar's cave

"Mom, please eat. You haven't eaten anything since we came here." - Simba nuzzled his mother but she just lied down in silence. Ever since she heard that her mate is lost, she got lost too. Like her soul disconnected from her body.

"Simba look.. it's Zazu!" - Nala rising up, pointed with her paw.

The hornbill flew right next to them and was shocked when he saw the queen in this state.

"By the kings what happened? Your majesty what's wrong?" - she didn't answer, just looked Zazu in the eyes.

"Zazu I don't know If you heard what happened, but the King might be dead. We were attacked by rouges and uncle Taka stayed behind. He saved us all..."

"He's not dead at all. In fact he's healing already!" - he proudly shouted so everyone can hear him.

Sarabi's ears immidietely twitched at the news. She started looking around and her face turned from that of sorrow, to hope.

"Is it truth? Is Taka really alive?"

"Yes, your Majesty. I spoke with him couple of minutes ago. I found him dying in the plains, but fortunately Aminifu, the elephant leader was there. We took him to the elephant's grove where he heals now. He asked me to say that he's okay and will heal over there. Cubs!" - he yelled and looked as 3 young males approached him.

"Your daddy says that he loves you and will soon be back" - he patted each of them.

"Mommy you hear? Daddy's coming back!" - Dumaka cheerfully nuzzled Sarabi. She chuckled and purred into them all.

"Thank you Zazu. I must go to him."

"Ma'am you can't! The rouges are at Pride rock, probably guarding it. You have to stay here with your cubs."

"Zazu you don't know what I endured for this couple of hours. It was twice as worse when Mufasa died..."

"Mom I think he's right.. You can't leave them here. And you can't take them with you either. Let me go. I will make sure he's okay..."

"Simba you can't. Nala needs you now."

"Sarabi, I trust him. And I am not yet that far into pregnancy yet. There is still a lot of time for the little ones to come out."

"Fine..Fine.." - the Queen nodded.

Simba nuzzled with Nala to say his goodbye.

"I will be back soon. Don't you worry."

"Oh you'd better. If you disappear again, I will hunt you down myself!"

"Wouldn't be that bad..Zazu. Lead the way."

Zazu flew out of the cave and Simba followed. On their way to the elephant's grove, they saw 2 rouges killing gazelles. They didn't just kill to eat. They killed for sport. Just like the hyenas…

"They will upset the balance in no time. We have to do something." - the majordomo was wise. He served in the Pride lands for so long. He knew exactly what's gonna happen if they don't stop.

"Agreed. This land has suffered enough. But we can't take them out alone. We'll have to go around so they don't see us."

"I think you can sneak your way through the plains. They won't be interested in me. They don't know who I am."

"Yes… you're right. Let's give it a shot. You go ahead and wait at the other side.."

Zazu flew and landed on a tree at the far end of the plains. Simba knew this won't be easy. Of course his sneaking skill were quite better since he was a cub.. but those were rouge lions. They are the masters of this art.

"Come on Mateso, don't be so upset! We've got plenty of prey here. I just wanted to have some fun!"

"It isn't about fun brother. If we will keep killing the herds without limits, they will just migrate from here."

"Nonsense. You just don't like fun. Or maybe you're some kind of mastermind and want all the prey for yourself. Hey, that's actually brilliant!" - Saburi laughed. Simba took the loud noise to his advantage and sprung through the nearby leaves. They did not hear a thing. Well except for the laughing.

"Ehh I see I can't force you to understand the balance. Whatever. Let's just take them to our brothers and eat."

"On that we can agree."

Both of them took their respective preys in their maws, and started dragging them to Pride rock.

"Zazu I am here. Where you at?"

"Up here! I saw everything. Perfect planning young prince!"

"Thank you. Now how much further?"

"We're really close now. Let's move before someone else comes here." - Zazu nodded and flew away with Simba following him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"New Horizon"

5 minutes later.

Simba and Zazu were entering the grove, when 2 elephants showed up.

"Who goes there!?" - one of them asked.

"It's just me and Prince Simba! Don't worry" - the hornbill yelled in fear.

"Oh, sorry to scare you. We just guard in case of any danger. You can go in" - the bigger elephant laughed.

The two proceeded inside the cave, where at the end of it, a black manned lion was lying.

"Uncle… It's me Simba. Are you okay?" - young prince came closer and touched the older lion with his nose.

Taka jumped away, unsheathing his claws, ready to fight.

"Oh, its just you. Never do that again."

"Sorry uncle, didn't mean to scare you. I came to check how are you, and ask what are we gonna do next."

"I am surviving.. And once I am healed enough, we're going for a war with those rouges."

Simba's eyes widened. He never thought he's gonna fight in a war with someone. The old King saw that and wanted to explain.

"I want to give them a chance to surrender, or to just go away and never return. I won't kill in cold blood again."

"Th-That's good sire." - Zazu flew on and landed on Simba's head.

"How is the pride?"

"They are okay. Mom was very ill once I told her what happened. She thought she lost you. She truly loves you."

"My poor Sarabi… suffering because of my stupidity..."

"No, don't think that way Uncle.. It's not your fault. You wanted to make sure everyone is safe."

"And look what that got us. I almost left a mother with her cubs alone. I know you mean to tell me that's good but I don't think it is. I am thankful tho. That you still have my back, even after everything I've done to you. I am sorry for everything."

"I know you are uncle Taka. But it's in the past. Now we have to focus on the future. How are we going to win?"

"The elephants have agreed on joining us against the rouges." 

"That's great! Those punks don't stand a chance against that force."

"Indeed. I have more to share.." - Taka smiled, his cunning mind forging a scheme. He explained to Simba how he thinks the white lion called Mateso can be brought to their side. He told his nephew that he is the only reason he is alive right now, and that Taka feels obliged for saving him.

"While we were coming here we had to sneak through 2 of them. One was white and the other was black. I heard them talking about upsetting the balance by killing too much wildlife. I think that Mateso respects the Circle of Life."

"That might be the truth. All the better for us!" - King smiled

Taka stood up and to his surprise, it didn't hurt as much as it did earlier. He was able to stand and move slowly around without falling.

"Don't think I can run or fight yet, but at least I can walk. I want to go to my wife and cubs" - he sighed.

"Your majesty, I think I can escort you safely to the cave you mentioned earlier." - Aminifu said as he was walking inside the cave.

"That would be greatly appreciated Aminifu. We'll have to stay down wind tho, so they won't catch my scent. I would like to go now. We will add the finishing touches to our plan once we get there."

Zazu flew from Simba's head to the King's shoulders.

"Sire.. Are you sure you are ready to go? The rouges are out there, and if they spot us…."

"They won't Zazu… I have to do this. I miss my family and from what Simba has told me, Sarabi is not well. Besides the pride is vulnerable right now. We must protect it." - Taka gently put one paw on Zazu's head.

"Let's waste no more time there. I don't think the rouges will be out now. They've already hunt, so there should be back at Pride Rock, just chillin there."

"Wise words, dear nephew. I know it will sound weird, but you remind me of your father a lot."

"I guess.. Thank you? It wasn't that weird, really.." - Simba answered before heading out. Everyone followed him and they were on their way to the old cave that Scar resided in long ago.

After some time they got the hill near the cave.

"I'll be damned.. I never thought I will return here." - Taka said from Aminifus back. During their trip he lost his strength again and fell to the ground. Aminifu grabbed him and placed on his back just as he did when the King was dying.

"Thank you for caring me Aminifu. I think you can get me down now."

Zazu as a bird was flying above them, saw two lionesses in the distance. They came closer and one of them started crying.

"Taka! You're really alive!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"It's time to prepare"

"Taka! You're really alive!" - Sarabi yelled as she leaped towards King Taka. Aminifu stood in her way, because he was still hurt. And if she was to pin him to the ground, something could happen.

"My queen. I am sorry to stand in your way, but the King is still hurt. You might wanna be more gentle." 

She hit his huge body, and bounced to the ground. Sarabi started laughing, thinking about how stupid her idea was.

"You're right Aminifu.. Taka… you don't know how glad I am to see you."

Aminifu let the older lion climb down to the ground. Taka came to Sarabi and nuzzled into her fur. Tears were pouring out of his eyes.

"Sarabi… I am so sorry for leaving you like that. I was so stupid to think we can overpower them without you.. Forgive me please"

Sarabi started crying too. She wasn't angry at him. She was relived that she got her loved one back.

"Taka..you silly lion king.. I am not angry at you. The most important is that you are alive. Rest is meaningless. Our sons has missed you, as did I"

"I can only imagine. Where are they anyway?"

"In the cave. Nala is looking after them."

"Ah..that's good to hear. She'll have some experience with cubs before having her own."

They all went to the cave. Taka was greeted by everyone. His pride was very happy that he was alive and healing already. But a question was remaining. What will happen next? Over the course of 2 weeks, they have studied the behavior of the rouges. They stalked them, and learned what do they do during the day. Together with the elephants, they have prepared a plan. A plan only someone as cunning as Scar could come up with. But the Lion King wasn't evil anymore. He wanted to give them a chance to surrender. He also thought about this white lion called Mateso. Taka saw himself in him. A lion that has a chance to redeem himself. So one day, he, Simba and Aminifu prepared a trap for them. They asked a zebra to play as a bait. As expected, both Mateso and Saburi showed up, ready to kill it. They were not expecting any problems..

"A single Zebra? This should be easy." - the bigger lion yelled.

"True brother. Just let's end it quick so it won't suffer."

"But it's so funny when they try to fight for their lives!"

Mateso was different from his brothers. He was conceived by another lion. He didn't have the urge to kill. He respected all the creatures. For many years, in secret, he wanted to leave his brothers and live a happy life elsewhere. But out of fear, he just stayed with them. He was afraid that once he leaves, they will hunt him down for betrayal.

"Simba, you hear that? It worked."

"As all your plans worked, uncle Taka."

"Aminifu, let's go."

"Yes your majesty" - the elephant answered.

Aminifu started going in the direction of the rouges, slowly. He pretended to be just grazing around. But behind him, walking step by steps, was King Taka nad Prince Simba. Elephant's scent masked their so they never could suspect an ambush.

"Hey brother look at this! A lonely elephant! We should take him out. He would be enough for weeks!" - Saburi yelled, licking his own maw with his tonuge. He didn't even wait for an answer from his brother and started charging at the mighty beast. When he got closed enough, both Taka and Simba jumped at him and pinned him to the ground.

"Well hello there. I hope you're ready for round two!" - The king said.

"Bb-ut.. But you're dead! I've killed you!"

"Well, sorry to say that but well.. they didn't like me in heaven so they sent me back. While I have no intention of killing you, you must get out of our lands, and never return.."

"Pff.. Are you kidding me? We overpowered you with no problem last time. What makes you think we're not gonna do that again?"

"You sure you wanna fight with elephants?" - Simba chuckled.

Saburi looked at them and got scared. Even he knew they are no match for a single elephant.. not even speaking about an army of them.

"Okay… Okay.. Fine. But I am already taking my brother with me."

Mateso was hearing all of this from a distance, trying to catch up to his brother.

"Please.. don't hurt him. I know we've done wrong to you.."

"Mateso right?" - Taka asked. The younger lion nodded.

"From what we've heard and what we've seen, you respect the Circle of Life. Why would you stay with your brothers?"

"I...I can't tell you.. they will kill me"

Saburi heard that and immediately looked at his brother

"What are you talking about!?"

"Saburi.. I've wanted to leave for so long now.. The life you choose is not the one I want to have.. You enjoy hurting.. killing. I can't stand it."

"I always knew you were different… you are no brother of mine! I wish you were dead. Now leave me alone and let me go out of this wretched place"

Royal lions holding him, let him stand up. Mateso joined them and watched as his brother was disappearing in the distance. He started crying.

"Don't cry. You've made the right choice. We will protect you. Elephants will do so too. After we regain our home, you are welcomed to join our pride"

"Thank you King Taka. I would really like to finally live in peace. But knowing my brothers, this won't be easy. They will notice that something is wrong very soon."

"That's why we will strike soon too. Tomorrow morning. Do you want to stand with us."

"I don't think I can hurt my brothers.. maybe I will be able to talk some sense into them?"

"I don't think talking will work.. but yeah. We can try that first. Just like with your brother, I don't intend on killing them. I wish they all survive the day and just go away."

"Yes please..Even though they have done so many wrong things.. I myself helped, I can't be forgiven for that.."

Taka stepped in front of the white lion and put his paw on his shoulder.

"If I can be forgiven for killing my own brother, then you can be forgiven for whatever is that they have done. This will be a fresh start for you. Let's make sure everything goes according to the plan."

"Yeah.. I really hope so. So, what is the plan now?"

"We march towards Pride Rock with the Elephants. Tomorrow at dawn..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone. I wanted to both thank you for being here, waiting for more chapters and well.. reading them. It means a lot to me. I am sorry for not updating as recently as I did in 2019, but things happen. And now the COVID-19 outbreak got the situation for me even worse. The story is almost finished. There will be 2 or 3 more chapters and it's done. I can't promise that it will happen this month, but I think I can get one more till the end of it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

**"Till the Pridelands end..."**

**Next day. Very early morning at Pride Rock.**

Roars could be heard from the royal den. Kifo was furious. He had no idea what happened with his brothers. Now it was only him, Maumivu and Taji.

"Where are they!?" - he yelled.

"Kifo I don't know..They went to hunt last day and they haven't come back. Something must have happened. Perhaps-"

Taji tried to speak more but they heard roaring and other sounds coming from the outside. The 3 brothers left the cave and they couldn't believe what are they seeing. An army of elephants was marching right towards them. Maumivu scanned them thoroughly and noticed that there are lions with them.

"Brothers.. I don't meant to sound scared, but it seems that those lions we defeated have joined forces with the elephants. There is no way we can defeat them"

Kifo turned around to face his brother and lashed out with his paw, claws unsheathed.

"Shut up! Do you really think we are going to surrender this land?" - he yelled.

As the two were arguing, Taji saw a white lion coming with the army. He roared to gather the attention of his brothers and pointed with his paw.

"We have a traitor! Mateso has joined them!"

"Impossible...there is no way he could have done that.."

"Kifo what if it's true?"

"Then he's good as dead" - He said and nodded them to follow. They descended the rock and decided to ambush them as they would approach. They knew that they don't stand a change against an army of elephants, but maybe they will take some lions with them to hell.

**Earlier this morning, Scar's den.**

"You're out of your mind! Of course I am going with you!" - Sarabi yelled at her husband, dissatisfied that she was told to stay behind.

"Sweetheart you can't...We have cubs, someone have to watch over them. Nala is pregnant. And remember that I promised you something.. I promised you a daughter" - Taka answered, nuzzling his wife. He knew that this should work just fine.

"Yes I remember Taka… I just don't want to lose you again"

"You won't. This time we have elephants with us. I will take some of our lionesses with us, just to be sure."

"Sire, Aminifu and his elephants are here!" - Zazu flew into the cave and announced the arrival of their allies.

"Good. Let's get our home back. See you later Sarabi." - he kissed her muzzle one last time and left her. She followed and was looking as both lions and elephants are marching towards Pride Rock.

"What's the plan uncle?" - Simba asked as they were all approaching their home.

"We try not to kill them that's for sure. And judging by their previous behavior and the leader's name, they will try everything to kill us. So be ready for an ambush."

Just as Taka was telling the plans, Kifo jumped onto one of the elephants and pounced from it, landing in front of the King.

"What did you do to my brother?!"

"Stop this Kifo!" - Mateso yelled, seeing his brother.

"You shut up. I am not talking to you. We will talk when I am done with this idiot."

"No, young lion. You will be quiet here. Leave our home or fight. The choice is yours" - Taka grinned.

Kifo roared signaling his brothers to join in. They leaped from trees and pinned some lionesses to the ground. All hell broke lose. Taka started fighting with Kifo, while Simba went to help lionesses with the brothers.

He didn't wanna kill Kifo so his swipes, tho with claws unsheathed, weren't lethal. Taka managed to strike at his face, leaving a nasty scar across his nose. Kifo was overwhelmed and started running back at Pride Rock.

"Think you can manage here?"

"Yes uncle go after him!" - Simba yelled, pinning Taji to the ground.

Taka went further, and climbed up to the royal den. He saw Kifo climbing further. He followed and saw him standing at the cliff.

"Stop this now Kifo. You've lost!"

"Never you fool!" - he yelled lashing with his claws at Taka. Fortunately, the king was skilled and avoided everything. Then Kifo charged at him, so Taka used that and flipped him over. Tho before he could fall to his demise, Taka caught his paw.

"Come on Kifo! Climb up, I don't want you to die" - he yelled, trying to get some common sense into him.

"I'd rather die than surrender!"

Kifo used his other paw to scratch Taka's. He flinched from the pain and dropped him. Somehow there was an elephant under them and he bounced from him and was greeted by Taka's pride. Taka saw that and roared from the cliff, signaling that they have won. The roar was then backed up by others. Even the elephants trumpeted. Nobody got killed. Maybe minor bruises but that's just it.

The joined roars were so loud that even Sarabi and Nala heard them. They knew that it's time to go home to their heroes.

The king slowly descended and saw as the 3 brothers are kept closely by the elephants. He came by them and Mateso joined him.

"Thank you King Taka for not killing them."

"All life is precious. Even if the enemy doesn't see that.."

"Mateso why did you join them?!" - Maumivu asked.

"Because I am done hiding my true self."

"More like you are afraid to kill, haha"- Kifo added, laughing like a true maniac.

"That is not true. The problem lies with you. You just kill for sport. You take way more than you need. Can you even comprehend how the balance is destroyed by that?"

"Pff… who cares. Kill us already."

"No. We are not like you here." - Taka nodded.

"Then what are you gonna do!"

Taka nodded to Aminifu.

"You're gonna leave the Pride Lands, and never return. Now get up and walk"

They did just that, in silence followed by Taka and some of the elephants in case they attack again. Once they reached the borders of the shadowlands they stopped. Then they looked back.

"One day Taka… we will return, and kill you?"

"Can't wait."

"You too Mateso. You are not our brother."

"Sorry that you feel that way. Goodbye brothers.."

And they left them. Mateso started crying. Taka saw this and just came closer and hugged him.

"It's okay. I know it's hard to let go, but there is nothing we can do. We tried to help them, but you can't help those who don't want any help."

With that they traveled back to Pride Rock. There Taka thanked the elephants for standing with them and ensure they in the future they will always be with them. As he was letting them go to their groove, he was that his wife is back with his cubs. Taka ran straight at them taking them all into a loving embrace, and licking Sarabi's cheek

"See? Told ya everything will be fine!" - he chuckled.

"I am glad to be back at home. Let's celebrate!"

Pride landers were back at their rightful place. For now they were at peace. But as everyone knows, evil never sleeps. Taka somehow knew that Kifo will be back. So he will train, and always be prepared. The celebration was huge. Hunting party went and got some gazelles. Everyone feasted and cheered. But as everything, it ended. All the lions went to sleep, along with the royal couple and their cubs. Peacefully sleeping curled up together in the royal den.


End file.
